bloodsagafandomcom-20200215-history
Jared LéonHart
History Early Life Jared was born in a well off family by the name of Drake Townsend but with his family falling apart he grew further apart from the side of his family which he detested the most, after he went on holiday with Zoey and Claire he discovered Vampyres exist, when he returned home he discovered his father dead and his home on fire, Plisskin manages to save Townsend from dying in the burning rubble, Plisskin and Drake spend the night down at Plisskin's bar. They passed out. Drake dreamt of Claire and her father calling him a monster The Son of The Dragon. Drake awoke and they wasn't alone a group known as the Velders broke into the house Plisskin attacked them as Drake escaped heading to his great grandfather's tomb where he has his blood unlocked to level 2 but it wasn't long before they captured him as he held on to his great grandfather's headstone. Steam's Blood Main article: Steam's Blood At the age of 18 He escaped and hid with Riley his best mate as a way out they decided to keep travelling around the country with Riley's band Dime of Power. After a few weeks in the tour they were approached by a mysterious manager who offered them a ride to America which they agree to go. Those few hours would change their lives the pilot was nowhere to be found most of Dime of Power was killed leaving Riley and Townsend alive. The Manager was a Vampyre and the plane was under attack from a race of a lost civilisation, the plane was ripped apart separating Riley and Drake, Dazed he witnessed Riley's attack before his embrace and the Steam Citizens finding him. Personality and Traits Physical appearance Jared is described as a human who was skinny and pale only at 5'9" tall, he had brown hair, after he awoke from his ordeal as a vampyre his face had evened out turning from rough to smooth, his eyes had changed from blue to red. his hair faded to black with a white streak, his body became muscular and he grew taller to 6'1" but when he transformed into his Vampyre form his skin turned like marble with the streak in his hair changing scarlet and around his eyes a dark shadow appear whilst his eyes glow blood red. Personality During the beginning he was the most innocent human alive, he lived alone but he carried on, at the age of 17 he met Claire and fell in love she held the humanity of Jared. After her death he was haunted by her death but when he was betrayed his humanity was stripped from him giving birth to his dark side named The Celestial. Powers and abilities Since his bloodline he can blend into Heaven, Hell and back to Earth. he has enhanced Vampyre powers (Immortality,Advanced Regeneration,Incredible accuracy,Superhuman senses, Superhuman strength,Superhuman speed) including Blood Memories. Special Abilites ''Realm Jump'' Due to the strange way of his birth he gained the ability for his mind to fade between realms like his mother soon after his embrace this abillity developed to his body making him able to blend through the realms ''Blood Levels'' Since his hidden bloodline his powers are being controlled by his ancestor the levels are 5 being his weakest 0 being unstoppable Relationships Claire Facinelli Claire was his first girlfriend who he planned to get married to and leave Rosedale but due to her death those plans was shattered turning him into a Vampyre, her death would haunt him not only through the day but also his dreams. Zoey Hamilton Zoey was his best friend but she would trick his heart when she felt, Drake and Zoey soon became lovers after Claire's death, when they became Vampyres they would either love or hate each other nearly killing each other. Karen Redfield Main Article: Karen Redfield Jared meets Karen soon after his escape, after a few years apart they draw closer together. Karen defeats Zoey and Jared admits he loves her from that point on they date. Appearances Steam's Blood Category:Main Characters Category:Characters